1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to guitar holders, and, more particularly, to a guitar holster for cradling the body of a guitar which is attachable to a speaker enclosure, a amplifier enclosure, a wall, or the like.
2. Background of the Invention
One of the most popular musical instruments is a guitar. Guitar music is played either solo, or with a band or as an accompaniment to vocals. Its versatility has made it a long-time favorite of country-western, rock and roll, and other types of music as well.
It is not unusual for a quality electric or acoustic guitar to cost over $1,000.00.
When a professional guitar player stops for a brief break or interlude between performances, or sets, he or she typically, has limited options as to the temporary storage or placement of his or her guitar. One of the options is to re-pack it in its carrying case, putting it on a self-standing guitar stand, or lean it against a speaker or amplifier enclosure or a wall. All of these options, with the exception of the guitar case, fail to protect the expensive guitar from being damaged due to being bumped, or kicked, or otherwise knocked over from its standing/lean-to position to the floor. If placed in such a temporary position, or on a stand, the likelihood of a guitar being damaged is highly likely because of the frenzied activity associated with modern "guitaring".
Modern "guitaring" has evolved, or devolved, to not only the musician engaging in extensive, frenzied activities, but, it is not unheard of for the musical minds of modern guitaring to smash, shatter and otherwise destroy even the guitar in such frenzied activities. Nevertheless, in most cases, the guitarist seeks to protect his musical treasure and tool by which he or she earns his or her livelihood at all costs. It is to this end that the present invention is directed.
By the use and application of the applicant's invention described in detail herein, the guitar player no longer has to worry about some "hyperschizoid" musician or "possessed" child maniac plunging his or her $1,200.00 plus, modern-day musical six-shooter into the netherworld of disrepair.